Can't Be Love
by RandomWriter007
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant offers Olivia Pope a deal of a lifetime. Pose as his fiancee in exchange for a marketing account that will furthur ensure her career. Hilarity and chaos happens as Olivia learns about love, loss and just plain old happiness. OOC, Olitz...rated M because of future chapters and language...


**Hi All,**

**So, much has happen since I last posted…some dickhead of a c**t decided to hack into my account and change basically everything and delete my stories and change the password and long story short, I've created a new account…I'm working blackNdeadly and she and I have decided that this account is our joint account…she has her own but we've turned this one into a joint one…so we post our stories that we've written together on this account…**

**I'll shut now and let you read the chapter…it's the same one, except the title has changed…Selena aka bNd seems to name her fics after song titles…has anyone noticed that?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Olivia Carolyn Pope stared at her reflection in the mirror before turning the tap on and washing her hands. She grabbed a paper towel and began to dry her hands, before turning back to her reflection.

"Okay, you are Olivia Carolyn Pope, a 26 year old successful PR assistant working for a kick-ass publishing company. You will win the Diamond account. You are the only person for this job. You can do this." She told herself before taking a deep breath and straightening her black silk suit. She clicked her black pumps and walked out of the bathroom, and is instantly greet by her bumbling assistant Quinn Perkins.

"Miss Pope, here are your messages and the latest on the diamond account. Also Mr Beene wishes to see you. He says it's about the Diamond account." She panted to Olivia.

"Did he say who was going to get the account?" Olivia asked.

"Well, no, but I think you're in the running, now that Mr Reston is gone." Quinn told her.

Olivia frowned. "Reston is gone? How?"

Quinn shrugged. "Apparently he quit this morning due to the fact he wanted to spend more time with his family or something. It was like he just up and left. It's curious, but at least now you're in the running to win the Diamond account."

"Excellent." Olivia whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Pope, what is the big deal about the Diamond account?" Quinn asked.

Olivia sighed. "The deal, my dear Quinn, is that it is the biggest account of all time. The company, Grant Diamonds, run by Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third and his brother, well half-brother, Theodore Edward Doyle are looking for a company to advertise the diamonds. And who better to take on the job then Beene-Novak Publishing? And who better to take on the account? Miss Olivia Pope."

Quinn frowned. "Oh...Why do you want to handle the account?"

"Because it is the biggest account we've had in years and it will really boost my career. Besides, the pay is not bad either." Olivia told Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Oh I see...So this is about money?"

Olivia sighed. "Well, not really...I mean, I want to do this job. I'm going to do this job. I'm good at my job. Sure it helps that it pays well, but it's not about money. It's about being good at something, and I just happen to be good at advertising."

Quinn nodded and continued to walk with Olivia. They arrived at Olivia's office and Quinn disappeared behind her humble assistant desk. Olivia walked into her office, grabbed her notes and proceeded to walk to her boss's office. She arrived and knocked on the door. She then heard a quiet 'come in' and opened the door, walking into the office and closed the door behind her. She saw her boss, a short man with greying hair sitting behind his desk looking over some papers.

"You wanted to see me?" she said as she sat down.

Cyrus Rutherford Beene looked up from his seat behind his mahogany desk and smiled. "Yes, I did. I suppose you've heard about Samuel now?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I have. Quinn informed me not too long ago."

Cyrus smiled his twinkling smile and sighed. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway, if he was still employed or not. The account is yours."

Olivia smiled. "Are you sure sir? This...is...great!"

Olivia smiled at her boss, glad that he had chosen her to handle one of the biggest accounts, feeling overwhelmed that he trusted her enough.

Cyrus chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. But there is one thing you have to do before you can start. Fitzgerald Grant wants to meet today over lunch, but as I am busy with Yang account, it looks like you'll be having lunch without me. Do you think you can make it for lunch? Meet up with him and impress him, try get to see why he needs us to advertise his company."

Olivia nodded. "Of course sir...I will be there, impressing him wherever I can...wherever lunch is being held."

"Oh, at a restaurant called Salt, which is located downtown central New York, near the Plaza. It's a new place, so it should be interesting." Cyrus told her.

Olivia smiled. "Of course sir...I'll be there what time?"

"Twelve-thirty. Fitz is looking forward to this meeting…so impress him." He said.

"You know me Cyrus…Fitz? It sounds like you know him personally." Olivia questioned.

"I knew his father, Fitzgerald Senior, before he passed. He was a great friend of mine." Cyrus told her

"I see. Well, I will do my best to impress him then. Wish me luck."

"Olivia, you're a gladiator. You don't need luck because you're the best there is." Cyrus beamed.

Olivia nodded and got up out of her seat, walking out of her boss's office. Cyrus watched her go and sighed.

"Oh Olivia, please forgive me."

**-0-**

Olivia sighed and took a deep breath and opened the door of the Salt restaurant and walked inside its cool air-conditioned area. She walked to the hostess, who then showed her the way to Mr Grant's table. She smiled at the hostess and before sitting down, she took off her white coat and gave it to the hostess, then she sat down on her seat and put her bag under the table, taking out the notes she need to impress Fitzgerald Grant. She rubbed her chocolate coloured skin as if to try to calm her nerves but nothing was working.

Olivia only knew a little about the rich billionaire. She didn't know what he looked like, only what she read in the papers and on the internet. She knew that his company was a family owned company, founded by his grandfather and then passed down from generation to generation. His father was next in line to over the company until a terrible accident occurred and his mother became a widow with two children under the age of two. His father died of in a car accident when he was only a child and so, his mother married another man. She married three-time Governor Hollis Doyle and gained another son, whom she named Theodore. The two brothers became best friends, and when it came time for Fitzgerald to take over the company, he did so, and his brother followed him and the two became successful businessmen.

Olivia looked over her notes for the account, before looking up and her breath stopped as she stared at a man that was walking into the restaurant. He was gorgeous, tall, with a head full of delicious curly brown hair and his eyes where a greyish blue and although he was wearing Dolce suit, he looked like he had muscles. She gulped as the man walked up the hostess and smiled, before the hostess nodded and pointed at Olivia. Olivia's eyes widened as the man began to make his way over to her. She could feel her lady parts grow wet as she continued to stare at the man.

"Calm down girl..." she whispered as the man continued to walk to her like she was in a dream.

The man then stopped in front of her and smiled. She sighed and continued to stare. He chuckled uneasily and started to say something, but Olivia didn't hear him as she was memorised by the man who was standing before her.

"Miss Pope?" he said, his rich baritone voice escaping from his luscious mouth. Olivia wanted to grab his hair and plant a passionate kiss on those lips. She then shook her head and snapped out of her trance and stood up, holding out her hand to shake his.

"Uh...yes. Olivia Pope."

The man nodded and shook her hand. "It's pleasure to meet you Olivia. I'm Fitzgerald Grant."

"Nice to meet you...Mr Grant." She squeaked, embarrassed at the fact the man she fancied was her soon-to-be-new-boss.

"Well, shall we order our food, before we get into business? I'm feeling rather famished." He asked, sitting down onto his seat in an elegant way. Olivia's heart began to race faster and she quickly fanned herself before sitting down.

"Sure…yes, let's order…" She said.

Olivia picked up her menu and covered her face with it. She then opened her mouth and silently screamed 'Oh My God' as she looked at her menu. She then decided to peek over the edge of the menu and her eyes widened as she saw that he was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She quickly hid behind the menu and concentrated on the menu. The hostess then came over and took their drink order, before jotting down their lunch order and walked away. After their drinks had arrived, Olivia decided to get to business.

"Well, now that we've ordered, I think we should discuss the Diamond account." She began.

Fitz laughed. "Cyrus was right about you. You tend to get straight to the point."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I do take my job very seriously. In fact, it's the only thing I live for."

Fitz frowned. "The only thing? What about your family?"

Olivia looked down at her drink. "I don't really talk about my family."

Fitz blinked. "Really? Not at all? I'm sorry, it's just I'm curious, so you'll have to forgive me."

"It's fine Mr Grant. I just don't talk about my family." Olivia told him.

"Can I inquire why?" he asked.

"You can, but don't expect me to tell you. After all, we've only just met and so I don't think it would be appropriate to tell you about any personal details about me when this is supposed to be a working lunch." She spoke.

Fitz smiled, in awe of the strong woman sitting in front of him. "Well, if you want me to hire your company, I'd like to know about the people that are going to advertise my company. So far, all I know is what Cyrus told me about you. Now that you are actually here, I'd like to know more about you from your own mouth."

Olivia felt guilty for speaking like she did. "I suppose I can you a few details, but it's a long story."

"I can keep up." He said.

"Well," She began, "I was and bred in Brooklyn, New York and was raised by a number of people, actually. The reason I don't talk about my family is because they are dead, Mr Grant."

Fitz looked down and he cursed himself for pushing her. "I'm sorry Miss Pope."

Olivia shrugged. "It's okay, it happened a long time ago. But it doesn't mean I don't have a family. My parents were killed in car accident when I was 12. I was then raised by my aunt. I grew up with her son, my cousin Harrison, until she suddenly passed away and then we were both taken in from my grandmother, who is still alive. I left home at 19, went college, earned a degree and gained a good and stable job in one of the most popular advertising agency."

"Are you happy?" Fitz asked.

Olivia looked at him, wondering why he would ask such a question. "Some days I am...Some days I wish I could go back and change some of the things I did, but now I like to take one day each at a time, experiencing it."

Fitz nodded his head. "No wonder Cyrus recommended you for the job."

"Speaking of the job, I have some wonderful ideas that will push your diamond industry to the top." She told him, getting ready to prepare her ideas to him.

"I'm sure you do. I'd love to hear about it-"

"Great! Well, I was thinking," Olivia interrupted, "As you can see in the folder before you," She handed him a folder filled with graphs, "The market is doing already doing steady but I'm thinking that we can push it a little further-"

"Did you know that my brother is getting married? Theo is? Yeah, he's getting married to a wonderful woman." He told her.

Olivia smiled. "Really? Well that's great! Anyway, I was thinking-"

"Yeah, he's a lucky bastard; getting married before his big playboy brother...No wonder the family favours him more than me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but I just can't help but to kinda do something a little childish but favourable. Which is why I am wondering if you could pose as my fiancée while we attend to my brother's wedding…?" He said.

"I was thinking— wait what?" Olivia gasped.

"I would like you to pose as my fiancée and come with me to my brother's wedding this week. You leave with me tomorrow, Tuesday morning and stay with me until the wedding on Saturday, and then we can have this lover's spat, that way you're back at work on Monday morning like nothing ever happened." Fitz told her.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. You want me to pose as your what?" Olivia asked.

"As my fiancée…in exchange for the account of course." He said.

"What the fuck?" Olivia gasped.

Fitz could only smile as he watched Olivia react. She seemed to be deep in thought but then suddenly looked up and gave him a cold hard stare, then stood up and slapped him, hard in the face. Fitz blinked as the slap singed his cheek and he could only sit there in shock.

"Are you fucking nuts? Seriously? You're asking me to act as your fiancée in exchange for the Diamond account? What are you? Some kind of pimp or something? Seriously? What on earth gave you this stupid idea?" she ranted.

Fitz sat there in shock, looking around him and he noticed that everyone was staring them both. "I thought you would have some idea about it. Cyrus knew about it."

Olivia scoffed. "Did he now? Well, I'm gonna have to decline the offer. Go find some other fucking woman to pose as your fiancée but you're not laying a hand on me. Have a good day Mr Grant."

Olivia gathered her things and left the restaurant, leaving Fitz there, frowning. He sat there and then smiled. He wasn't just in awe of the woman that just slapped him in front of everyone. He had to have her, especially after seeing the passion that she had within herself. He was determined to make her his.

**-0-**

"You bloody, stupid, manipulative idiot! How could you let me have lunch with him and allow me to completely embarrass myself in front of a rich billionaire who happens to be so fucking handsome and let him proposition me like that?" Olivia yelled at Cyrus as she burst through the doors of his office.

After lunch, Olivia stormed through the winding doors of Beene-Novak Publishing and stormed straight to Cyrus's office. Once she got there, she was surprised that he was already there waiting for the angry PR. Cyrus knew all too well about Fitz's strange request, as it was the only way Fitz would agree taking on his and his husband's company to advertise the diamonds. Although Fitz had never met Olivia Pope before, Fitz wanted to make such a deal as he wanted his family off his back. When Cyrus had all about Fitz's crazy plan, he was against it, as he considered Olivia family but when Fitz told him that he would give them the job, Cyrus hesitated, and then agreed but it had to up to Olivia. Olivia, of course, was not to be told of the plan, but just to show up to the lunch, so that Fitz could ask.

Cyrus stared at the chocolate skinned beauty and sighed. "I'm sorry, Livvie, but it was the only way he would take on the company."

Olivia scoffed. "The only way? What, you couldn't offer him a discount or something other than this?"

Cyrus shook his head. "He needed someone to pose as his girlfriend or fiancée so that his family wouldn't have to worry him not meeting anybody. So I told him about you and he arranged for the lunch so that he could meet you. He's heard about you before and wanted to meet you. I wouldn't have given you the job if I knew you couldn't handle it..."

"Oh, I won't be taking the job…the nerve of him!" Olivia sneered.

"Olivia, it's a big account. All you have to do is just act as his girlfriend for a few days and that's it! We cannot lose this account! We need this account!" Cyrus begged.

"Cyrus—"

"Liv, please? Or do I have to get my husband in and have him beg? You know he hates to beg. It's just for a few days and I promise to be there with you…you'll be fine. Please Liv…

Olivia groaned. "Fine? The man asked me to be his fiancée and I'm gonna be fine? I don't how to act or to be engaged. I'm still focusing on my bloody career for god's sake. I don't have time to act like a fiancée! And to be asked like I was just some side piece, like I had no dignity. I am Olivia Fucking Pope and I don't do shit like this!"

"Please Livvie...it is the only way he will accept our offer to advertise his company." Cyrus pleaded.

Olivia looked into his pleading eyes and gave in. Although her pride was too great, her love for Cyrus was even greater. The man was like a father figure to her and she would do anything for him.

"If I do this, you better keep your promise coming with me to the wedding." She said.

"Of course...Besides, Eleanor Grant will have my head if I don't come to the wedding anyway." He told her.

"Fine, I will go call him and tell him yes. Then, I want a raise and a bigger office after all this is over!" She told him and began to walk out of his office.

"Of course dear..." he said to her.

Olivia stopped in the doorway and grunted. "Next time, tell me about these little plans before letting me make a fool of myself!"

Olivia stormed out of the office, heading towards her own. She passed her assistant who had new messages for her but she didn't pay attention. She walked into her office, sat down behind her desk and grunted again. Then, acting like an idiot, she began to mumble and pout, talking under her breath about the interesting lunch and how she was not looking forward to calling Fitz and accepting his proposal. Unfortunately for Quinn, she was standing in the doorway, watching her boss make a complete idiot of herself. Quinn looked down, staring at her black ballet flats and cleared her throat. Olivia snapped out of her tantrum and told Quinn to come in.

"I have some more messages for you. It's from Mr Grant." Quinn told Olivia.

Olivia scoffed. "Uh, fucking dickhead...So what does his Highness want?"

"Um...He was wondering if you thought more about his proposal and he is also wondering if you have an answer for him. He seemed quite persistent, Miss Pope." Quinn said.

Olivia opened her mouth in shock, not quite believing that he had the nerve to ring and ask her again. "The fucking nerve…Thank-you Quinn...I need to make some calls, so can you please make sure no-one disturbs me?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, Miss Pope."

Quinn walked out of the office and closed the door. Olivia took a deep breath and picked up the phone, dialling a number and putting the receiver to her ear. It rang a few rings until a rich voice answered.

"_This is Grant."_

"Mr Grant, this is Olivia Pope." She rolled her eyes at his greeting.

_"Ah, Miss Pope...I assuming that you're calling about the proposal?" _

"Oh…you have some nerve. What makes you think I'm accepting it?"

"_Because it's the only you'll gain the account, and because you love Cyrus and would do anything for him. And because you wouldn't call me unless it was about the proposal."_

"I see…Yes."

"_Yes, what?"_

"Yes, I'll pose as your fiancée, girlfriend, whatever, on the condition that you give us the account…oh and no funny business. It just for show."

_"Excellent…there will be no funny business_. _Now, we leave tomorrow…shall I send a car to pick you up at your apartment around 9am. Is that convenient for you?"_

"Wait, we leave tomorrow? But—"

"_My brother's wedding is this weekend and it is quite the distance from New York. We will need to leave early because of the travelling we will be doing."_

"Oh….sure…whatever…Can I ride with Cyrus, since he is leaving with us I assume…

_"No, I have arranged other arrangements for Cyrus and his husband James. Although we've only met, and the only things we know about each other comes from the mouths of others, I need to ride with you to get to know you and you need to know about me. So, I will see you at 9am then." _

"Hang on; you don't know where I live..."

_"I am sure my chauffer will be able to find and besides, I have your address right here with me. I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good evening."_ Olivia heard a click and she stared at the phone in shock, before shaking her head and hanging up.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned as she banged her head on her table once, and then let it rest on her hands.

**-0-**

Later that day, Olivia arrived home to her cosy apartment and said hello to her grey tabby cat, Tina. She then took off her work clothes, changed into a loose t-shirt and trackie daks, and made her way into her kitchen. She began to prepare her dinner of spaghetti and meatballs and fed Tina the cat some cat food. As she was preparing her dinner, she heard her doorbell ring and so, she went to answer it.

She opened her front door to be greeted by a courier.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're Olivia Pope?" the courier asked.

Olivia nodded and he handed her parcel and a piece of paper to sign. She signed the paper and looked at the parcel strangely. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen, opening the parcel. Inside the parcel were a small box and a note. She read the note first.

_Dear Olivia,_

_A present for you to make this trip a memorable one... Please be wearing it when I come to collect you tomorrow. Looking forward to working with you,_

_Fitzgerald Grant the Third_

Olivia put the note down on the kitchen counter and looked at the small box. She opened the box to reveal a small ring box. Olivia gasped as she opened the ring box to reveal a white gold pink sapphire ring with diamonds. The ring had 3 layers: the two outer layers had small sapphires and the middle layer had three diamonds. It was unique and beautiful and Olivia fell in love with it. She took the ring out of its box and placed it on her ring finger, admiring its beauty and the way it looked on her finger. She hated the man at the present time, but she couldn't deny that he had style and eye for beauty. She then snapped out of her trance and took off the ring, putting it back into the box and leaving it on the bench. She then took a deep breath and continued to make her dinner, but kept sneaking a few glances here and there.

Later that night, she lay in her soft bed and thought about the events of the day. As she tossed and turned, sleep began to slowing drift her into darkness...

_The man slowly caressed her shoulder before replacing his hand with his soft lips and kissing it. Olivia moaned as the man began to kiss his way down to her stomach, lingering gently over it and his soft breaths sending shivers through her spine._

_"Miss Pope you sure sexy...Your body is a temple and your hair is the sun. Your eyes are the water and well, your wonderful wet bud is the pleasure centre." The man teased her._

_Olivia then felt the man slowly glide his hand down to her pussy, which was bursting wet with desire._

_"Mr Grant, you do tease...please...please..." she whispered._

_"Please what, Sweet Baby...what is it that you wish for me to do?" Fitz mumbled softly in her ear, letting his hand rest just above her wet folds, teasing._

_"Touch me...I want you to touch me..." she gasped._

_Olivia looked at Fitz and he smiled his devil grin, before pushing two fingers through her folds, and slowly rubbing her soaked clit. Olivia moaned and tilted her head back as he flicked her aching nub, then she gasped, and looked at him but his head was buried between her legs, then she gasped as she felt his tongue suck on her clit then licked its way to her hole. He then began to tease her, licking her folds gently before pushing his tongue into her hole. Olivia gasped as he sucked and pushed in and out of her pussy._

_She could feel her orgasm building and then—_

KNOCK KNOCK!

Olivia woke up in panic, with her hand in her panties and they were wet with her juices. She took her hand out her pants and sat in a sitting position. Her breathing was fast and short and her skin was hot and sweaty. She then heard the door being pounded again and looked at the time. It was nearly 10 to 9 in the morning. Olivia gasped and raced out of bed and to the front door, thinking it would be the driver behind the door

She opened the door and then slammed it...It was not the driver behind the door but a certain man with dark blue eyes.

"Fuck!" she whispered.


End file.
